


Annoying Brother

by iBowtieCrew



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: Mini fic où Martin et Valentin sont frères, écrite après avoir vu la photo d'eux à Miami.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

**Émission du Mardi 20 Septembre 2016.**

 

«Aujourd'hui, l'invité est un peu spécial parce qu'on le connaît bien dans l'équipe. Il fait danser le monde entier à seulement 19 ans. Voici Kungs !»

 

Valentin entra sur le plateau sous les applaudissements du public. Après un rapide câlin au présentateur, il s'assit sur le fauteuil, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Ça lui faisait bizarre de voir Yann aussi bien habillé, lui qui était plus du genre à porter des tee-shirts simples et des jeans que des chemises et des pantalons de costume dans la vie de tout les jours.

 

«Valentin, comment ça va ?

\- Très bien, merci. Je suis content d'être là !

\- Ah oui, on t'appelle Valentin parce que c'est ton vrai prénom. Valentin Weill, c'est ça ?, demanda Yann, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est ça., répondit le DJ, amusé.

\- C'est drôle parce qu'on a un Weill dans l'équipe. D'ailleurs, il est en duplex de New-York. Salut Martin !

\- Salut Yann.»

 

Martin apparût sur les grands écrans du studio et Yann ne pût s'empêcher de l'admirer, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait le reporter. Cela faisait une semaine que l'émission avait repris mais Martin s'était envolé en compagnie de Clément Brelet au début du mois. Dieu qu'il lui manquait. Bien sûr, ils passaient leurs temps à s'envoyer des messages, ils leurs arrivaient de pouvoir se voir sur Skype mais ce n'était pas la même chose. C'est seul que Yann s'endormait et se réveillait depuis le départ de son compagnon au États-Unis.

 

«Martin, Valentin, je crois que vous vous connaissez.

\- Ouais. C'est le gars qui voulait toujours jouer au foot avec moi mais qui était incapable de tirer sans tomber quand il était petit, c'est ça ?, demanda le journaliste, amusé.

\- Vu la tête qu'il fait, je pense que c'est ça !, s'exclama Yann en riant. Il est tout gêné !»

 

Valentin se mordait les lèvres en entendant son frère raconté ça. Bonjour la honte ! Heureusement, le jeune Weill avait prévu le coup et n'était pas venu les mains vides. _À ton tour d'avoir honte Marty !_ , pensa le DJ.

 

«T'en as d'autres des histoires comme ça, Martin ?

\- Ouais, pleins !

\- J'ai bien fait de ne pas venir les mains vides.», déclara Valentin. Un sourire malicieux apparût sur son visage en voyant son frère pâlir légèrement à l'écran. «J'ai des photos que certains qualifieraient de mignonnes mais que j'appelerais plutôt des gros gros dossiers !

\- Ah ?, demanda Yann, intéressé.

\- Laissez moi vous présenter Martin, le mouton.»

 

«Martin qui fait je ne sais pas quoi et je ne veux pas savoir d'ailleurs.»

 

«Et enfin, ma préférée. Martin quand il pensait que la coupe de cheveux de Justin Bieber en 2009 était cool !»

 

Les rires du public et de Yann fusèrent dans le studio en voyant les photos que le plus jeune Weill avait donné à la régie. Le présentateur eût du mal à reprendre son sérieux, surtout quand il vit le visage rouge de honte de son compagnon en duplex. Après des promesses de vengeance de la part de Martin, le duplex se coupa et Yann reprit l'interview de Valentin avant qu'il ne monte sur la scène du plateau pour jouer son dernier tube. L'émission passa rapidement après ça, toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une fois le générique de fin lancé, Yann et Valentin s'isolèrent dans la loge de l'aîné pour appeler Martin sur Skype. Le visage du journaliste apparût après deux sonneries.

 

«C'est quoi ces photos pourries Val ? Tu fais chier., râla l'aîné de la fratrie Weill en voyant son petit frère.

\- Estime toi heureux que j'ai pas balancé celle d'une de tes soirées au lycée. Je suis sûr que le public et l'équipe aurait adoré te voir en legging rose fluo.

\- En legging rose fluo ?, demanda Yann, les sourcils relevés, en regardant son compagnon sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Oublie. Val, je t'interdis de lui montré ça. Tu m'as assez collé la honte pour aujourd'hui !»

 

Valentin adressa un sourire complice à son beau-frère avant de changer rapidement de sujet, demandant à son aîné de lui raconté un peu ce qu'il avait fait et vu à New-York. La discussion dériva rapidement et Yann oublia complétement l'existence de cet "énorme dossier" comme l'avait appelé Valentin jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un MMS du cadet dans la soirée, avec la fameuse photo.

 

**"Maintenant, je lui ai assez collé la honte pour ce soir. ;)"**

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à mon Chaton pour la beta. <3


End file.
